


So Fine

by Elaine_ORoake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Swan Believer, Underage Drinking, fairytale kids are trouble, henry is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_ORoake/pseuds/Elaine_ORoake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Henry (maybe a little older) comes home to Emma and Killians house drunk. Emma is upset and trying to scold him but Killian keeps giggling and teasing like when they found out about Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fine

When it came to drinking, Emma Swan knew exactly what she was talking about.

When you have more demons than good memories, it’s very easy to work your way around a bottle. Wine when she was having trouble sleeping, tequila when she wanted to forget everything and have a good time, whiskey when she wanted to stop thinking. Lastly, rum when she wanted to watch the sunrise with her pirate.

Of course before meeting her one-handed wonder rum was only her choice of drink when she wanted to be a bit more adventurous, liquid courage. Now rum was only associated with good memories. Watching the sunrise, taking shots during their post-Underworld celebration, the taste of his mouth when she came home. All good things that replaced images of her in a lonely bar drinking by herself.

Her highest priority was always Henry, especially after what she did as the Dark One. Making sure Henry went to school when they weren’t defeating villains. Making sure Henry ate right. Being civil to Regina so Henry doesn’t feel constantly at war. All for him.  
To her astonishment, it all seemed to work. Henry was smart, kind, and an overall amazing young man, she couldn’t have been prouder of him. Half the time she wondered if was even related to her, but the faint stretch marks on her abdomen reminded her that Henry was indeed her son.

So when Henry stumbled into the house three sheets to the wind, she was rather shocked.

“Henry?” Emma said worriedly as Henry leaned against the doorway.

“Is something wrong?” Killian asked as he got up from the sofa.

Henry mumbled something under his breath as he made a large but indistinguishable hand gesture. “‘M fine,” he said. That was about the only thing Emma was able to make out from his speech.

The scent of beer hit her from where she was standing five feet away from him. She put her hand on her hip.

“Have you been drinking?” Emma asked, a little bit disappointed.

Henry sat down on the floor, still using the doorway as a support. “Maybe a little.”

Killian moved past Emma to pull Henry to his feet with his only hand. “Congratulations, lad. What drink did you happen to partake in?”

“Well I think it was beer….”

“Killian!”

“What is it, Swan? Henry is becoming a man, his own person. Getting sloshed is practically a rite of passage at his age,” Killian argued.

“He’s fourteen. Don’t you think that’s a bit too young?” Emma asked, trying not to think about the wine coolers she had lifted from a foster mom when she was only thirteen.

“Not at all. When I was a cabin boy, we didn’t have much water to drink, so if you didn’t get a bit of tolerance young, you wouldn’t be able to hold your station.”

Trying not dwell too much on the images of a young Killian and how she doesn’t really know at all about his beginnings, she filed away her inquiries about his life for a later time.

Henry’s eyelids were drooping, and his bobbing head told her how much focus he didn’t have.

“Where did you get the drinks?” Emma asked, going to Sheriff Swan mode.

Her son breathed out a puff of air as he was seemingly trying to remember how he got inebriated in the first place. “The Camelot kids were having a bonfire. They invited me.”

Of course it was the Camelot kids. Whenever there was minor trouble in Storybrooke, it was either the Lost Boys, or the Camelot kids. Though what was anyone expecting from centuries old murderous prepubescents and the citizens that formerly lived under a mad king?

Emma rubbed her forehead. “It looks like I’m going to have to have a chat with Guinevere about this.”

“Don’t worry them with too much, the Queen and Lancelot have too much on their plates with cleaning up Arthur’s mess. Let the children rebel a bit,” Killian implored, using his hooded eyes to sway her.

Damn him.

“Fine,” she said, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’m pretty sure they’re out of my jurisdiction anyway.”

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Henry said as he stumbled up the stairs. He slipped on a step as he went upstairs to his room, but quickly waved off his mother when she stepped forward to help him. 

When they heard the door to his room shut, Killian grabbed Emma by the waist from behind.

“You know Swan,” he said, his mouth right by her ear. “It was also a pastime aboard ships to watch the young recruits try to nurse their illness in the morning.”

Emma smiled. “At least Henry isn’t a violent drunk.”

His chuckle sent pleasant vibrations down her neck. “Indeed. But when I find myself in a state of inebriation, I find myself lusting after a certain barmaid who only leaves me with a kiss.” He pressed his lips to her throat and started to move across her skin, leaving warm trails in his wake.

She giggled. “Well maybe she was just shy.”

“Oh no no no,” he said, pulling her back against his chest. “A lass like that wasn’t shy. A right vixen, that one was.”

Emma moved out of his grasp and headed into the kitchen. She pulled out the bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet and took a swig. “Well maybe you should try again.”

He cocked his head and smirked as he approached her. He stole the bottle out of her hand and took a swig himself, not losing eye contact with her. “No time like the present.”

She threw her arms around his neck as his hand gripped the back of her head. Their lips met in a crash as Emma once again tasted rum on his lips.

His handless arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer, emitting a low growl in his throat. Her hand gripped his hair to deepen the kiss, her lips working furiously over his, as he devoured her in return. Her other hand was against his back, pulling him as close to her as possible.

The moment was perfect, their bodies pulling against the other, the temperature rising in the room. Emma pulled away for a fraction of a second to take a deep breath.

Even from downstairs, they could hear the sounds of Henry vomiting. The mood was then effectively killed.

“Still think Henry drinking is a good idea?” Emma muttered grumpily, giving her pirate an unsatisfied look.

Killian looked annoyed. “I’m starting to see your point. When is he going back to Regina’s?”

Emma’s eyes widened. Oh crap, there was no way Regina was going to be happy that Henry got drunk during her weekend with him. “Tomorrow. Got any ideas how to keep Regina from noticing his hangover?”

“I believe there are modern conveniences on how to deal with such a thing. But for now I suggest we let him sleep it off.”

Emma nodded. “Good idea. Listening to the sound of Henry throwing up kinda killed it for me tonight. I think we should just go to bed right now.”

Killian looked at her exasperatedly, until his face softened into a mischievous grin. In a quick move he had Emma in his arms bridal style. “As long as I get to take my treasure with me to bed, I have no complaints.”

Emma wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. “To be continued,” she said.


End file.
